Hormonal Tohru vs Kagura
by rockangel160
Summary: When Tohru gets her period, she tries to keep it a secret. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki don't know what's wrong,it seems like she's a whole different person. When Kagura stops by, all hell breaks loose!


"Hmm, that's odd. Tohru hasn't made breakfast yet." Shigure said as he sat at the table.

"I don't even think she's gotten out of bed yet." Yuki said. Upstairs, Tohru was in the restroom. She opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a small box. She shook the box to find one little tampon left. She sighed and threw the empty box away.

"Well, what's taking her so long? I'm starving!" Kyo groaned.

"Don't you think about anyone other than yourself, you stupid cat? Maybe she's just exhausted. Especially since she has to put up with you." Yuki said in his usual quiet voice.

"Alright, you damn rat! That's it! I don't need breakfast to take you out right now!" Kyo shouted. Just as he said that, Tohru walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah, Tohru! So lovely to see you this morning! How about breakfast?" Shigure greeted. Suddenly, a box of cereal came flying out of the kitchen and hit Shigure square in the face.

"Alrighty then, I guess you don't feel like cooking." Shigure said confused and a little intimidated. Yuki went into the kitchen to get some bowls and milk.

"What's gotten into her this morning?" Kyo said a little worried.

"She's probably just cranky, that's all." Shigure answered.

"Well, it's January, and her mother's death day is in May, so it can't be that." Yuki said returning with bowls and milk. Tohru walked out of the kitchen like a zombie and headed to the door.

"I have to go to the store to get something." She said. She sounded like a zombie, too.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yuki said concerned.

"I'm not hungry." She responded monotonously.

"Well, while you're out, could you pick up some rice balls?" Shigure asked. His question was answered with a slammed door.

"Maybe, you should be more considerate when you speak." Yuki sighed.

"I was just asking. Normally, she has no problem getting things for us." Shigure said innocently.

About half and hour later, Tohru returned from the store with a bag in her hand. Shigure rushed out of the kitchen to welcome her.

"Tohru! I'm so glad to see you back! Did you get the rice balls I asked for?" Shigure said as he peeked into the bag. Before he could see what contents the bag contained, Tohru slapped him away.

"No, they were all out." She said as she went upstairs looking very annoyed. Shigure just stayed in the position with a look of hurt and worry. Did she just do what he thought she did? The burn on his skin explained it all. He rushed back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Yuki, Kyo, something has gone terribly wrong!" He exclaimed.

"What's the matter with you now?" Kyo groaned.

"It's our precious flower, Tohru! She… she _hit_ me!" Shigure said acting like he was about to faint. Yuki and Kyo both looked up. They tried to look casual, but they couldn't avoid looking even the least bit shocked.

"What did you say to her?!" Yuki interrogated.

"Nothing offensive! I just asked if she had gotten the rice balls!" Shigure said defending himself

"Maybe she's finally cracked. She can't stand to listen to you two anymore." Kyo said.

"Why are you two defending _her_? **I'm** the one who was beaten!" Shigure cried.

"Trust me, I don't blame her. They are times when _I_ want to strangle that little throat of yours." Yuki said cruelly.

"Yeah, me too. I'm just surprised Tohru beat me to it." Kyo added in.

"Oh, you evil demons! Why must I suffer in such a way?" Shigure said as he pranced out of the kitchen.

Later that afternoon, Tohru tried to sneak downstairs with her dirty sheets. If anyone saw her sheets, she wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation. As she walked into the laundry room, the doorbell rang. Tohru's pigtails flew up in shock. She set the hamper down in the laundry room, and left to answer it. As she opened the door, Kagura came flying through the door in all her bubbliness.

"HELLO Tohru! I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to drop by and visit!" She greeted very cheerily. Tohru stood there a little worried, and tried to speak,

"Um, I'm not sure now is the best time…"

"SO Tohru! Where's KYO?! Is he hiding? KYO! Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Kagura called out. Then she immediately spotted the laundry basket in the laundry room.

"Oh, are you doing the wash? Can I help? PLEASE?" Kagura begged.

"NO! I mean, no. Trust me; I need to do the wash alone." Tohru said starting to feel a little angry inside.

"Oh NONSENSE, Tohru! If I'm ever going to be the best housewife to Kyo, I HAVE to practice doing the wash!" Kagura said disregarding Tohru's deep concern about the wash.

"No, Kagura. _I'm_ the woman in this house. _I _wash the laundry here." Tohru scolded her and giving a dirty look. Immediately, Kagura's attitude turned from cheery to angry. She grabbed Tohru's arm and squeezed it, threatening her.

"Listen, Honda. NO ONE does the wash for my Kyo except ME! Do you hear?!" She told Tohru as if presenting her with a challenge. Tohru's head began to boil, and her eyes grew aggressive. Her hormones totally snapped within her. She grabbed a clutch of Kagura's hair and yanked it downward as she spoke,

"You listen, Kagura! I'm telling you one last time, _I_ do the laundry in this house! So back off, bitch!"

Kagura eyes deepened with intense shock. Nevertheless, she pushed Tohru to the ground, and walked over to the hamper sitting on the washing machine. Before she could even reach out to it, she felt a sudden force pull her to the floor. She looked back to see Tohru's aggravated eyes staring right at her.

"That's IT! You're ON, Honda!" Kagura shouted as she pounced on Tohru.

"That's just FINE with me, bitch!" Tohru returned as she pushed Kagura and pinned her to the ground. After that, the two girls got into a nasty catfight. Shigure, who was in his office, heard the noise, but he just presumed it was Kyo and Yuki, who were outside. After a while, Shigure grew tired of the noise and opened the door outside.

"Listen, if you two are going to fight, could you please keep it down? We don't want to upset the neighbors." He told Yuki and Kyo. They stared at him totally baffled.

"Shigure, we _weren't_ fighting." Yuki informed him.

"Now, don't lie to me you two. _Someone_ is making a commotion, and I can't take it anymore!" Shigure said. Kyo and Yuki rushed in the house to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, they too could hear a fight going on. Their first thought turned to Tohru.

"Maybe, it's Tohru! Maybe someone's trying to hurt her or kidnap her or something!" Kyo said worried.

"Oh, dear god. Don't tell me…it couldn't be… Akito?" Shigure pondered out loud. All three looked at each other in horror. They rushed into the laundry room, not to find Akito hurting Tohru, but Tohru and Kagura fighting, each looking aggressive at one another. The boys couldn't even put a sentence together to respond to this. Finally, Kyo said something,

"Ka…Kagura?"

The girls stopped fighting, and Kagura's attention turned to Kyo.

"Huh? Kyo! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" She said as her face turned back to cheery and she hugged Kyo. Shigure pulled her off of him for a moment to look at her. She was covered in scratches and bruises, and she was bleeding. He looked at Tohru on the floor. She was equally as beat up as Kagura. The both looked like they were in a car wreck! They huffed, gasping for air, and seemed a little weak as they moved.

"What in the **world **are you two fighting about?" Shigure finally managed to say. Both girls said nothing, looking a little embarrassed.

"You two better get upstairs. Go on and rest. Kagura, you can use me room for now." Yuki said, still pale from watching the fight. Kagura thanked him, and she headed upstairs. Tohru stood up, put her sheets in the washer, added the detergent, turned on the machine, and headed back to her room.

All the boys wanted to faint after what they just saw. Shigure wobbled to the phone.

"I have to call Hatori! This is not right, not right at all!" Shigure panicked as he dialed the number.

A few minutes later, Hatori arrived at Shigure's house.

"You sounded hysterical on the phone. What is it that is so important?" Hatori said as he walked in. Shigure got down on his knees.

"Oh, Hari, it's tragic! Tohru, she's… she's… I think she must be sick or something! She hasn't been herself all day! Please, Hari, you must help her!" Shigure begged clutching Hatori's jacket in desperation.

"Oh, enough with the drama already. Where's Tohru now?" Hatori asked calmly.

"She's upstairs, in her room. You might want to check on Kagura, too. They hurt each other pretty badly in their… fight." Yuki said, too worried and surprised to say the last word immediately.

"A FIGHT?!!! Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say our precious princesses got into a FIGHT?!" Ayame exclaimed as he burst through the open door Hatori left. Yuki's concern suddenly turned to bitterness as he watched his brother walk in.

"You! What are _you_ doing here?!" Yuki said to Ayame through his gritted teeth.

"He tagged along. I couldn't stop him." Hatori said.

"Yuki, when I heard there was trouble at Shigure's house, my heart instantly ached as I feared something terrible must've happen to my darling Shigure, you, Kyo, or the sparkling angel. Oh, my worst fears have become a reality! The poor apple of our eyes has been wounded. And in what? Some battle between her and dear Kagura! Oh, I don't know if my heart can take it!" Ayame declaimed as he fell into a chair.

"Oh, stop it; you're being such a drama queen." Kyo groaned.

"Am I, Kyo? Am I _really_ just overreacting? Can _you_ explain what has gotten into the blossoming flowers? Or, are you just as amazed as I am?" Ayame responded.

"I'm going to go take a look at them." Hatori said as he walked upstairs. Ayame, however, disappeared in the hallway as if he were looking for something.

Everybody waited in the living room as Hatori checked on Kagura and Tohru. After about thirty minutes, Hari came down to report on their conditions.

"Well Hari? How are they?" Shigure asked.

"They should be fine. Kagura's actions are normal, but Tohru… well, with Tohru…I can't explain. Her stats are fine, but she's a little on the edge. She told me she's been very tired recently, and apparently, she's been very irritable. She also said she's a little bloated, and her stomach has been cramping recently." Hatori said.

"Well, that explains why she didn't eat this morning. Should we worry?" Shigure said.

"She said not to worry, this is perfectly normal. She also said she'd be better within a week." Hatori said, trying not to reveal anymore. Suddenly, there was a large banging on the door. Shigure opened it, and Momiji rushed in.

"Where is she? Where are Tohru and Kagura?! I heard they were hurt, and I came straight here." He said trying to catch his breath from running. Kyo told him they were upstairs, and Momiji rushed up there and burst into Tohru's room. He found Tohru lying in bed all bruised and covered in bandages.

"Oh Tohru! What did Kagura do to you?!" Momiji said with such worry.

"Nothing, Momiji. I did this to myself," Tohru's emotion consumed her as she burst into tears right in front of Momiji, "I hurt her just as much as she hurt me! And it was all over some stupid laundry! Oh, I'm such a wreck!"

"Tohru, is something bothering you?" Momiji said trying to comfort her. Tohru looked up at Momiji and held his hand.

"Oh, sweet Momiji! You're too kind to me! I wish I could tell you, but it's too personal." She said in her state of overwhelming emotion.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I swear I won't tell a soul!" Momiji said patting her hand.

"No, Momiji. It's something only another girl would understand." She said turning her head away.

"Would you change your mind if I put on my girl's uniform for school?" Momiji said naively.

Downstairs, Ayame asked Hatori,

"So Hari, do you know what Tohru's diagnosis is?"

"Yes, but I don't think I should share it." Hatori answered blushing.

"Oh, I see! I understand perfectly now!" Ayame said finally understanding.

"What? What is it, Aaya?" Shigure asked.

"No, Ayame, don't." Hatori said trying to warn him.

"Well, Shigure it is clear to me now that our little Tohru is growing up. She's becoming a woman. And as a woman, she's getting those little; um what should I call them, "visits" from Mother Nature. She's on her period! Yes, I've seen Mine face it every month." Ayame announced. Everyone in the room buried their head into their hands. Tohru would not like hearing Ayame spill her personal life to the family. Shigure called Uo and Hana; they would know how to help their friend.

A few minutes later, they showed up at the door. Hana held a box in her hand. They headed up to Tohru's room, and a few minutes they came back down with Tohru back to normal.

"Hey everybody! Sorry for the scare! Please tell Kagura how deeply sorry I am when she wakes up from her nap." Tohru said as she walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I don't understand, what did you do?" Yuki said as he was amazed by her immediate recovery.

Arisa smiled as she answered, "We gave her chocolate of course! The answer to any woman's problems."

"Give Tohru one of these every morning this week. Oh, and I brought extra for Miss Kagura." Hana said handing the box of chocolates to Kyo.

And with that everything went back to normal, until four weeks later of course.

THE END


End file.
